Juegos de Guerra
by puleet16
Summary: Un Crossover difrente. Post Orden del Fenix. Los 3 mundos están en peligro. Extrañas alianzas en juego. ¿Podrán salvar a los 3 mundos de la sombra que recae sobre ellos? Los buenos no siempre son tan buenos, ni los malos, tan malos.
1. El Destino de Harry

Nota de Autor:

No poseo ni me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de la siguiente historia. Lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de esta historia, escrita **sin ánimo de lucro** alguno. Es una historia que escribo para mi mismo. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, y opiniones y sugerencias aceptadas. Puede que en el desarrollo de la historia haya alguna pareja, pero no será el elemento central de la historia.

 **1\. El Destino de Harry.**

Hacía apenas diez minutos que Sirius Black había descubierto los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos mejores amigos James y Lily. No conseguía entender como Voldemort había conseguido encontrarlos. Pero ese no era el principal misterio de la noche, allí estaba Harry llorando. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a Voldemort? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Está realmente muerto? Un POP interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada puedo ver como Dumbledore aparecia ante sus ojos.

Sirius medio sollozando le dijo murmurado: _Los ha matado, Dumbledore, los ha matado. ¿Quien es el traidor? ¿Quién llevo a Voldemort hasta ellos?_

 _Amigo mío, ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo_ – contestó Dumbledore- _los aurores del ministerio vienen hacia aquí, y tengo la impresión de que te culpan de lo ocurrido. Lo mejor será que te vayas. Yo llevaré a Harry a la Orden, y allí decidiremos que hacer con él._

FLASHBACK

Dumbledore se encontraba a las puertas del despacho de Bartemius Crouch, el ministro de la mágia esperando a ser atendido.

 _¿A que es debida esta visita en tiempos oscuros Dumbledore_? - Pregunto el ministro sospechando que esta no era una visita de cortesía del director de Hogwarts. _¿No vienes a hablarme de asuntos escolares, estoy en lo cierto?_

 _No estimado ministro_ – contestó Dumbledore con un tono de fingido respeto y admiración- _He venido porque he considerado que le gustaría saber los hechos acontecidos esta noche._

Tras escuchar esto el Ministro Crouch dedujo que se trataría de algo importante e hizo pasar a Albus Dumbledore a su despacho, haciéndolo sentar en la mesa del otro lado de su escritorio.

 _Te escucho Albus_ – respondió Crouch no sabiendo que esperarse

Albus sabía que este era su momento, el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Tenía que ser cuidadoso si quería que todo saliera bien. Sus próximas palabras eran claves para su destino

 _Voldemort ha asesinado a James y Lily Potter esta noche, alguien, puedo imaginarme quien- empezó a explicar convencido que el ministro intentaría sonsacarle un nombre- filtró la localización del piso franco y Voldemort los asesinó. Sin embargo Voldemort ha sido derrotado por hijo pequeño, Harry._

 _Dumbledore!_ – empezó el ministro en un tono autoritario- _¿Qué significa que Voldemort ha sido derrotado por un bebe? Y ¿Quién ha filtrado la localización de los Potter? ¡Dime a quien tienes en mente!_

 _Efectivamente querido Crouch Voldemort ha sido destruido_ \- Albus sabía que solo su cuerpo había sido destruido y no su alma, pero decidió guardarse ese conocimiento para si mismo- _No sé como Harry consiguió devolver el Avedra Kedabra a Voldemort. En cuanto a quien es el traidor, lo siento ministro, no puedo darle un nombre, no tengo pruebas de que fuera él.._

 _Albus_ – dijo con un tono aún más autoritario- _tienes que decirme de quien sospechas, me da igual que no tengas pruebas. El ministerio no puede permitir que el traidor de los que salvaron el mundo mágico se salga con la suya._

 _Lo sé querido ministro_ – repuso Dumbledore sabiendo que Crouch había morido su cebo y que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener la imagen del ministerio _\- pero no puedo darle un nombre sin estar seguro.._

 _DIMELO ALBUS!_ – interrumpió el ministro con un tono amenazante

 _A sus ordenes ministro_ – respondió Dumbledore con un tono de fingido respeto- _le diré de quien sospecho, con unas condiciones, en primer lugar usted me dejará ir a buscar al pequeño Harry en casa de Lily y James. En segundo lugar buscará pruebas de su culpabilidad antes de juzgarlo, y en ultimo lugar usted me dejará fuera de la identificación y captura del supuesto traidor._

 _Trato hecho Albus_ \- Él no pensaba respetar los términos del acuerdo, en cuanto Dumbledore le hubiera dicho el nombre pensaba hacer una cacería y condenar al traidor, todo lo que necesitaba era un cabeza de turco para presentar delante la opinión pública, y no pensaba complicarse la vida buscando pruebas. En cuanto la petición sobre Harry Potter le daba igual, seria un héroe pero con Voldemort fuera de juego era igual. Lo que más feliz le hacía era la última petición de Dumbledore, el que se omitiera su participación en cuanto a la identificación y captura del traidor. De esta forma él se llevaría todo el mérito.

 _Sirius Black, es él de quien sospecho señor ministro. Si me disculpa ahora debo ir a buscar al pequeño Potter_. Y con un POP desapareció del despacho dejando al ministro Crouch sus próximas actuaciones.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place donde se sitúa el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix todo estaba en silencio, un silencio atronador, a la espera de noticias sobre lo ocurrido esa noche. En el salón estaban los miembros más influyentes de la orden: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape y Genkai.

Con el POP caracteristico de una aparición llegó Dumbledore con el pequeño Harry entre los brazos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada empezó a hablar.

 _Al llegar a casa de James y Lily no pude hacer nada por ellos. Lo siento, Severus, él único superviviente de la noche ha sido Harry. Por otra parte Voldemort ha sido destruido ya no hay que preocuparse por él. Por desgracia nuestro amigo Sirius Black será acusado por el ministerio de magia de ser el traidor que informo a Voldemort del paradero de James y Lily, no sé con que pruebas, haré lo que pueda por él. Ya lo sé Remus, es imposible que haya sido él. Por esta razón le he aconsejado que huya en cuanto lo he visto, con un poco de suerte lo conseguirá._

Una vez dadas las explicaciones sobre los hechos acontecidos esa noche y de que los miembros de la Orden interiorizaran sus palabras el ambiente se volvió tenso. En la casa se respiraba una mezcla entre el duelo por haber perdido a sus amigos y la liberación que significaba el final de la guerra.

Albus era consciente que de este momento dependía la segunda parte de su plan. En principio no resultaría muy complicado, al fin de cuentas él era la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix y la mayoría de sus miembros lo seguirían con los ojos cerrados.

 _Compañeros_ – dijo Dumbledore- _hemos de hablar donde vivirá ahora Harry Potter. Analizar que opciones tenemos y cual es la mejor solución. No podemos olvidar que algún Mortífago podría intentar atentar contra su vida para vengar la desaparición de Voldemort. En mi opinión deberíamos dejar a Harry con los Dursleys, al fin y al cabo es la familia más cercana que le queda._

 _No me parece buena idea Albus_ – dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo Genkai- _No podemos dejar a Harry con unos muggles que sabes tan bien como yo que no lo quieren, y que esconderán de él que es, y más importante, de donde viene._

Genkai. Esa bruja siempre ha escondido algo más y nunca he sabido el qué. ¿Qué podría ser? Sabía que si alguien ponía en cuestión mi idea sería ella. No es el tipo de persona que sigue ciegamente a los demás. Tendré que ser cuidadoso con ella pensaba para si mismo Albus

 _Querida Genkai es el sitio más seguro para él, solo los miembros de la Orden sabremos donde está. Además guardaremos la casa mediante hechizos protectores. Cuando llegue el momento ya le llegará la carta de Hogwarts y se reincorporará al mundo mágico_ – contestó Albus con un tono que no admitía replica.

 _Estas condenando al chico a una infancia desgraciada, en la inopia, Albus, hay otras soluciones para Harry_. Respondió Genkai sin retraerse por el tono usado por Dumbledore.

Genkai sabía que no cambiaría la resolución de Albus Dumbledore y por desgracia el viejo mago contaba con el apoyo de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No había nada que ella puediera hacer por Harry Potter.

 _Si esta es vuestra resolución_ \- dijo mirando a todos los miembros de la Orden uno a uno y aguantándole largamente la mirada a Dumbledore- _no conteís conmigo para esto. Siento que debo dejar la Orden, este ya no es mi lugar_. –No resulto difícil decir estas palabras, en realidad este no era su mundo, ella no necesitaba de un palo para hacer magia. Solo había venido a estudiar el mundo de la magia Occidental y ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. Nunca más volvería a saber nada de este mundo.

Después del POP que anunció la desaparición de Genkai, los miembros de la orden estaban confundidos. Ciertamente Genkai sólo había estado un año entre ellos y no era una persona muy sociable pero nadie se esperaba una reacción como esta. Sin embargo su repentina marcha afecto a dos personas. A Severus Snape, quien más había confraternizado con Genkai y le apenaba su marcha, pues tenía la sensación de que era una mujer de gran sabiduría y poder, quien merecía la pena tener como amistad. Y a Albus Dumbledore, ya que sin Genkai tendría un obstáculo menos en su futuro.


	2. Un favor a Genkai

2\. Un favor a Genkai.

Genkai se encontraba en su templo meditando. Hacia 3 años que Yusuque había vuelto al mundo humano. En ese tiempo todo había cambiado. Kuwabara ya no se encontraba en la ciudad, decidió ir a la universidad a Hiroshima. Estaba estudiando seriamente para tener un futuro como profesor argumentando que sabía como tratar con alumnos problemáticos como había sido el mismo o Yusuke. Ese idiota los había sorprendido a todos con su elección, pero sobretodo con su argumentación. Parece que podía pensar después de todo. Genkai sabía que le esperaba un buen futuro.

Hiei seguía viviendo en el Makai, el mundo de los demonios, vigilando la barrera que separa el mundo humano del Makai. No obstante recibía visitas suyas debido a que Yukina, su hermana pequeña vivía en su templo. Sabía que ese pequeño demonio la respetaba y le tenía estima, aunque procurara no demostrarlo.

El menos afortunado de su pequeño grupo, que con el tiempo aprendió a quererlos como amigos fue Shuichi Minamino o como ellos le llamaban, Kurama. Su familia humana, la única que le quedaba murió en un trágico accidente de trafico. Eso supuso una inflexión en su vida. Ya que su madre, lo único que lo retenía en el mundo humano ya no estaba entre los vivos decidió volver a vivir en el Makai. Sin embargo su carácter calmado, inteligente y reflexivo no había cambiado.

Por último Yusuke, su querido discípulo vivía ahora a medio camino entre el mundo humano y el Makai. En el mundo humano tenía a su estimada Keiko, a su gran amigo Kuwabara y a ella misma, su maestra. Mientras que en el Makai tenía a dos de sus mejores amigos: Hiei y Kurama.

Koenma, el dios del mundo espiritual hacía tiempo que no les encargaba ninguna misión, de hecho ninguno de ellos trabajaba ya para él. Yusuke había sido despedido de su trabajo como detective espiritual por tener sangre de demonio dentro de él. Kurama y Hiei habían cumplido con sus penas por robar los objetos del mundo espiritual. Y Kuwabara realmente nunca había trabajado para Koenma, pero siempre había acompañado a Yusuke donde fuera.

Genkai estaba feliz, sabía que el mundo humano estaba más seguro que nunca. Kurama, Hiei y Yusuke se habían convertido en demonios de clase S. Y no solamente se habían convertido en demonios de la clase más alta de todas, si no que de entre esos de los más poderosos. Podía contar con ellos.

Hoy era el día de su reunión anual. Era la tercera vez que la hacían. El 8 de Julio de cada año los 5 miembros del equipo Urameshi quedaban en el templo de Genkai.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una lechuza negra, y con grandes ojos verdes volaba hacía ella. En una pata llevaba un pergamino con una nota escrita.

Genkai espero calmadamente a que la lechuza llegara hasta ella. Estaba más que sorprendida, ya hacía unos quince años que no sabía de ese mundo. El mundo de la magia occidental. ¿ Qué querían de ella esos brujos engreídos?. En un minuto lo sabría.

La lechuza entrego la carta a Genkai, y se marchó volando sin esperar instrucción alguna. La Maestra Genkai decidio no demorar lo inevitable y se dispuso a abrir la carta.

Queridida Genkai:

Hace ya un tiempo que la he estado buscando. Durante mucho tiempo me ha sido imposible encontrarla. Sé que hace más de quince años que abandonó el mundo de la magia y en especial la Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo debe saber los nuevos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. Voldemort ha vuelto. Harry Potter está en Hogwarts bajo el atento cuidado de Albus Dumbledore. Necesitamos su presencia más que nunca. ¿Se puede reunir conmigo pronto?

Atentamente, Severus Snape.

Al acabar de leer la carta Genkai sabía que tenía que responder de forma inmediata. Voldemort había vuelto a la vida para aterrorizar al mundo mágico. Eso suponía una amenaza para todo el mundo humano. Sin embargo, parte de ella no estaba sorprendida ante esa noticia, sabía que la alma de Voldemort no había sido destrudida hace 15 años. Solo su cuerpo lo había sido y eso no siempre es suficiente .No tenía dudas de que Dumbledore también poseía esa información y que se había decidido guardárselo para si mismo, para poder usarlo a su favor. Nunca se había fiado de ese mago, podía ver las ansias de poder y reconocimiento en él. Esas cualidades nunca habían llegado a buen puerto al final en nadie. Solo era cuestión de tiempo de que cometiera un error y se torciera todo.

Genkai sabía que la preocupación de Severus por Harry Potter era genuina. Que la razón por la cual Severus se había puesto en contacto con ella era porque este sabía que ella era capaz cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra. Aunque Severus no sabía hasta que punto tenía razón. En ese momento se dispuso a contestar mediante lechuza.

Severus,

He recibido tu mensaje, aparecerte en Tokio, Japón, en el templo que hay en las montañas del oeste a las cinco de la tarde. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Atentamente, Maestra Genkai.

Poco después de enviar la carta Yusuke llegó al tempo, quejándose de las interminbles escaleras que había tenido que subir para llegar hasta el templo. Eso saco a la maestra de sus pensamientos sobre sus años en Gran Bretaña.

Para ser un demonio tan poderoso te cansas con cuatro escaleritas - Dijo genkai con un tono pícaro.

CUATRO ESCALERITAS!? Al MENOS HAY DOS MIL, MALDITA VIEJA!- Chillo enfurismado Yusuke.

No sois capaces de saludaros sin discutir , no cambiareis -Interrumpió kurama

Genkai simplemente sonrió en su dirección, sin sorprenderle las palabras del pelirrojo. Yusuke sobresaltado se giró hacía la voz.

¿Tienes que ser tan sigiloso siempre Kurama? Un día de estos me darás un infarto! -Respondió Yusuke, en el fondo avergonzado por no haber percibido la llegada de su amigo.

Kurama sonrió- No era el mejor ladrón del Makai por nada, Yusuke. Mi fama era más que merecida.

Deberías ser mas perceptivo, detective. -Le increpó Hiei materializandose al lado de Kurama con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ya no soy el detective espirtiual!

\- Hn

Entremos al templo, solo falta Kuwabara por llegar. Y me temo que tenemos que discutir sobre un asunto importante.. -¡ESPERADME! -Interrumpio Kuwabara a Genkay.¡YA ESTOY AQUI!. Bien en ese caso ya podemos entrar al templo todos continuó Genkai.

¿De que nos quería hablar Genkai? Inquirió con curiosidad Kurama, el zorro que llevaba dentro no podía contener su curiosidad.

\- Me temo que debemos esperar a alguien más.

¿Nunca puedes ser directa Genkai?! Yusuke nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia. Y no soportaba cuando su maestra no decía las cosas claras. Eso significaba que algo malo pasaba.

\- Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, idiota

En la cima de las escaleras contemplando un templo de estilo japonés se encontraba un sorprendido e irritado Snape. No había podido aparecerse aquí. Había algún tipo de protección en este templo que se lo impedía. Era una protección parecida a las que había en Hogwarts. Sabía que eso solo una persona era capaz de crear tan potentes protecciones, más allá de Dumbledore o Voldemort, y esa persona era Genkai. Dentro del templo se escuchaban distintas voces. Entre ellas, había una voz que reconocería donde fuese. Genkai. ¿Pero porque había más personas con ella? ¡Tenía que discutir un asunto importante con ella! Empezó a caminar dirección a las voces. Por suerte él entiende y es capaz de hablar en Japonés.

Al entrar al templo se encontró a genkai sentada tomando un té y a cuatro extraños chicos junto a ella. Parecían Muggles. Lo que estaba claro es que en el templo todo se hacía de la forma Muggle. No había una gota de magia. Eso le chocó profundamente, hasta los magos que vivían de la forma más Muggle posible, usaban la magia en sus tareas más triviales. Los jóvenes que había en esa sala aparentaban tener 17 años o menos. Todos menos un joven con un pelo tan naranja que rivalizaría con el de los Weasley. Este parecía algo mayor, quizás ya tendría los 20. Era el más alto de los cuatro. A su lado estaba un chico de pelo negro, algo más bajo que él con un posado impaciente. Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba un chico que no pasaría de los 14 años, vestido totalmente de negro, y con un pelo como si la gravedad no existiera. A su lado un chico más alto, también sobre unos 17 años. Con un pelo rojo que parecía natural. ¿Como podía ser natural? Y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes

Creo que es a mi a quien estabas esperando Genkai. Los cuatro chicos en la sala pusieron su mirada sobre él, sorprendidos.

Se preguntaba quien sería ese hombre, desprendía una energía extraña. Era humano pero desprendía una energía parecida al poder espiritual de la Rei Gun o de la espada de Kuwabara. Sin embargo no era poder espiritual. ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Qué energía tenía? La mente de Kurama no paraba de hacerse una pregunta tras otra.

Así es Severus, Bienvenido a mi templo.


	3. Presentaciones

3\. Presentaciones

¿Podemos hablar en privado Genkai? Este no es un asunto a tratar delante de niños, especialmente muggles. Preguntó Severus con un tono ansioso. No entendía que hacían esos chicos allí, cuando ella lo había citado a las 5 para tratar de un tema tan importante como el retorno de Voldemort.

¿A quién llamas niño, Nigen? Le contesto el que parecía más pequeños de los niños que tenía delante suyo. Tenía unos ojos rojos, que no parecían reales. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió es el tono de voz tan grave que tenia ese niño.

¡Hiei! – le reprimió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes de al lado. Al tiempo que Kurama reprimía a Hiei estaba intrigado por el hombre de la aura misteriosa, y por la palabra Muggles. El no conocía esa palabra, y sin embargo el rostro de Genkai no mostraba ninguna confusión a esa mención. Sin duda ella sabía a lo que este hombre, Severus, se refería.

\- Hn

Difícilmente ninguno de ellos encaja en la definición de muggle, Severus. A cada momento que pasaba Severus se encontraba más y más confundido. ¿Quién eran estos chicos entonces? ¿Por qué tenían una apariencia y comportamientos.. tan poco mágicos? ¿Como no podían ser Muggles? Sabía que Genkai no mentía, eso es algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Para entender quienes son estos chicos Severus, en primer lugar debo revelarte un pequeño secreto. A pesar de mis habilidades con una barita, no soy una bruja.

Eso lo dirás tú vieja, tus entrenamientos eran infernales – Le espetó Yusuke sin pensar en las palabras que estaba diciendo su maestra. Ante tales palabras Severus no sabía que pensar ¿ Como qué no era una bruja? ¡Él le había visto performando magia multitud de veces! Además, lo hacía francamente bien, era rival para los grandes magos del Siglo. Tampoco podía entender las palabras del chico del pelo negro, primero las formas, con esa falta de respeto hacía Genkai, una mujer que siempre se había hecho respetar a si misma. Y en segundo lugar la mención a entrenamiento. ¿A qué se podía referir?

En realidad soy una maestra de Artes Marciales –Continuó Genkai como si Yusuke nunca la hubiera interrumpido- especializada en la técnica Reihado-Ken. Esta técnica me permite canalizar mi energía espiritual a través de todo mi cuerpo y usarla de forma ofensiva o defensiva. Mi energia espiritual o Ki, es lo que vosotros los magos utilizaís para canalizar vuestra energia a través de una barita. La única diferencia entre un muggle y un mago, es el Ki que se posee. Mientras un muggle apenas tiene energía espiritual, un mago tiene más altos niveles de energía espiritual. Cuando me conociste en Londres, sólo estaba aprendiendo de vuestro mundo Severus. Absorbiendo el conocimiento que vuestro estilo de magia me proporcionaba.

Estas palabras dejaron el templo en completo silencio. Todos los allí presentes estaban confundidos en mayor o menor nivel. Hiei se estaba preguntando qué hacía el allí, esta conversación no iba con él. Le daba igual quien fuera ese tal Severus. Kurama estaba siguiendo la conversación con cierta facilidad, más que confundido, estaba sorprendido, no había oído a hablar jamás de los magos. ¿Qué capacidades y conocimientos tendrían? ¿Podría descubrir sus secretos? Esperaba expectante el desarrollo de la conversación. Yusuke y Kuwabara no acaban de entender demasiado quién era ese hombre, y porqué Genkai hablaba de brujos y magos. No sé podía referir a los que salen por la televisión, porque eso eran trucos ¿No?. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que esa bruja le pegara por decir una tontería iba a esperar a que se desarrollara la conversación para ver si podía entender algo más. Severus no sabía como reaccionar a las palabras de Genkai. En primer lugar creerla supondría aceptar que la magia tal y como la conocía no es la única que pueden performar los humanos. Además Genkai había afirmado que su maestría era en magia sin varita, muy pocas personas podían hacer ningún tipo de magia sin el canalizador que suponía la varita. Eso significaba que Genkai era mucho más poderosa de lo que él mismo se pensaba. De lo que nadie podía llegar a saber.

Este- Dijo Genkai señalando a Yusuke- es Yusuke Urameshi, él es el heredero de mi técnica y también posee una elevada energia espiritual, Él es actualmente mucho más poderoso que yo, hace 5 años desperto su herencia atávica y la sangre de demonio comenzó a circular por sus venas. A su derecha está Kazuma Kuwabara, él es el mejor amigo de Yusuke, y es lo que tu llamarías Muggle, sin embargo su nivel de energía espiritual es muy superior a la normal, a mi mismo nivel, es decir, bastante superior a la de un mago ordinario. Él canaliza su poder sin necesidad de una varita. El chico del largo pelo rojo es Shuichi Minamino, o almenos ese es su nombre humano. En su forma demoniaca es Youko Kurama. Es un demonio zorro que fundió su alma en el cuerpo de un humano. Él está al nivel de poder de mi discipulo. Como también lo está el último de los aquí presentes Hiei. Él es el resultado de una mezcla entre una Korime, es decir, una demonio del hielo y un demonio del fuego. No te alteres Severus- Dijo al percibir la mirada aterrada de Severus Snape posada en ella- todos ellos son buenos. Sé que en el mundo de la magia los demonios no son más que historias que se remontan a cientos de años atrás, cuando la creación de Hogwarts, y que son descritos como seres desalmados que solo buscan la destrucción y el caos en si mismos Pero no es así Severus, debes creerme.

Todo esto que le estaba contando Genkai no tenía sentido alguno, a pesar de que había aprendido a confiar en Genkai hacía mucho tiempo no podía creer que tres de esos cuatro jóvenes con apariencia tan humana fueran demonios. Unas criaturas que el mundo mágico se debatía entre si eran una especie extinguida o mitológica. Y ahora, ante él tenía 3 de ellos según Genkai. Eso era imposible, tenia que serlo. ¿Eso significa que hay demonios en todo el mundo humano viviendo una vida normal y corriente? ¿Las historias no decían que tenían una apariencia desagradable, de colores extraños y garras? Ellos no se parecían nada a eso. Aunque ahora los ojos rojos de Hiei tenían sentido. Se encontraba dispuesto a darle confianza a Genkai, si no no se encontraría aquí ahora.

Chicos- continuó Genkai ahora dirigiendose a Urameshi y compañia- este es Severus Snape. Es un viejo amigo mío que conocí hará unos 16 años cuando estuve en Gran Bretaña. Él es profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería. La escuela donde los magos Gran Bretaña van a aprender a usar sus poderes. Además es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una organización secreta que se creo para derrotar a un poderoso mago oscuro hace ya más de 16 años. Parece ser que Voldemort, ha resucitado. Severus ha venido aquí a detallarme la situación y a pedirme ayuda.

Esto es una broma macabra de las tuyas, Genkai – Le pregunto aún dudoso Yusuke. Toda esta información sobre un mundo entero de personas con poderes del que no había escuchado nunca hablar no podía existir.. ¿O sí?

Me parece que no lo es Yusuke – Contesto Kurama analizando al hombre que tenía delante suyo- ¿No percibe en él una energía en el parecida a la energía espiritual, sin embargo ligeramente diferente?

Ciertamente ahora que Kurama lo había mencionado sí que podía sentir ese poder en ese hombre, Severus se llamaba. Una vez se dio cuenta de que Genkai decía la verdad, preguntó a Severus con soberbia ¿Qué quiere que destruyamos al tal Voldemort?Eso esta hecho con los ojos cerrados.

Idiota, escucha lo que nos tiene que contar antes de soltar estupideces – le reprimió la maestra Genkai. A continuación dirigiéndose a Severus Snape le pidió amablemente que les explicara los hechos de la primera guerra mágica. Al terminar de contar su historia Yusuke saltó.

¿Por qué se tiene tanto miedo de un tonto que fue derrotado por un bebe? ¡Ni que ese bebe fuese Koenma! Sin embargo solamente Kuwabara se rió de la gracia que acababa de hacer Yusuke. Genkai y Severus negaban con la cabeza ante la inocencia de Yusuke, pues conocían de cerca el peligro que representaba realmente Voldemort. Kurama entendía que un individuo que había matado a cientos de personas con poderes no podía ser tomado a la ligera, aunque no terminaba de entender como un bebe pudo acabar con quien tantos otros lo intentaron. Hiei simplemente ignoraba al detective.

Imbécil, no lo derroto un bebe, no fue el pequeño Harry, mi teoría – empezó a explicar Genkai- es que el espíritu de Lily, su madre, se interpuso entre el hechizo y él pequeño. Haciendo rebotar el hechizo a aquel que lo creo, es decir Voldemort. Desde luego eso tenía mucho más sentido que un bebé derrotara a una amenaza mundial.

Me temo que la historia no termina aquí. Desde que Harry entró a Hogwarts ahora en setiembre hará 6 años Voldemort ha acechado a Harry Potter de alguna manera. Ahora hará un año Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, y vuelve a tener todo su poder con él. Desde entonces he estado buscando a Genkai sin éxito hasta ahora para que nos ayude en esta nueva guerra mágica.

¿Dices que ha vuelto a la vida – le interrumpió Yusuke ahora realmente sorprendido- Voldemort? Hasta Hiei estaba sorprendido que un simple humano pudiera haber engañado al Rekai, a Koenma, para poder volver a la vida.

Vayamos directamente a la fuente de información, hagamos una visita a Koenma. Propuso Kurama realmente intrigado de como pudo un humano, evadir la muerte, o volver a la vida.

Chicos, yo no puedo venirme con vosotros – Empezó a decir Kuwabara maldiciendo tener que ir a la universidad a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba su carrera- Aún tengo que hacer los exámenes finales. Y dios sabe que tengo mucho que estudiar.

Mejor, con un idiota en el equipo tenemos más que suficiente – dijo Hiei contento de no tener a Kuwabara como compañero, con los años había aprendido a soportarlo, pero si podía no tenerlo cerca, mejor.

¡Maldito enano! – Gritaron Urameshi y Kuwabara a la vez

¡Parad! – Les interrumpió Kurama con una voz autoritaria que no permitía replica alguna. Tenemos una visita que hacer. Nos vemos pronto Kuwabara.

Una vez todos se despidieron de Kuwabara se dirigieron al despacho de Koenma


	4. Koenma

**4\. Koenma**

 _¿Quien es Koenma?_ Preguntó Snape cada vez más confundido con los eventos que ocurrían desde que había llegado a Japón. _¿Y por qué debería saber sobre el regreso de Voldemort?_

 _Koenma es el gobernador del mundo espiritual._ Empezó a contar Genkai – _El lugar donde va el alma de una persona al morir. Una vez mueres tu alma es juzgada por Koenma, él decide donde irá tu alma, si al cielo o al infierno._

Una vez informado sobre a quien es Koenma. El grupo cruzó hacía el mundo espiritual. Severus no se podía creer lo que veía. Ante si tenía un palacio lleno de seres, ogros, según le había dicho Kurama. Suponía que estos seres serian demonios ya que eran totalmente desconocidos para el mundo mágico y encajaban bastante bien con las descripciones que las viejas leyendas hacían de los demonios. Les faltaban las garras, pero ya había descubierto que las descripciones que poseían no eran precisamente acuradas. Al fondo del interminable corredor por el que andaban había unas puertas enormes. Al menos eran cuatro metros de altas por tres de largas. Ese parecía ser el lugar al cual se dirigían. Cuando se encontraron frente de la puerta Yusuke, el chico más alto de los que tenía el pelo negro golpeó la puerta con impaciencia.

 _¡ESTOY MUY OCUPADO! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ SI NO ES CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE! –_ Se escuchó decir al otro lado de las enormes puertas.

 _Es el príncipe del mundo espiritual ¿Cómo no va a ser cuestión de vida o muerte? Si justamente esa es SU jurisdicción._ Dijo Yusuke enfadado con la respuesta de Koenma, que si quiera se había molestado a preguntar quienes eran. En ese momento abrió la puerta del despacho y quedo ante todo el grupo la figura de un bebé vestida de azul, sentado delante de un escritorio sellando documentos a los que parecía no prestar mucha atención. Al parecer Koenma no se había dado cuenta de la intrusión a su despacho.

Genkai carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia al líder del mundo espiritual. Koenma alzó la mirada para ver quien osaba entrar a su despacho a exigir su atención. Fue entonces cuando vio un grupo de personas que ya consideraba amigos junto a un extraño hombre de pelo negro hasta los hombros y de tez pálida. Ese hombre no le preocupaba especialmente, lo qué realmente le preocupaba es la presencia de los otros cuatro. ¿ Qué está pasando en el Makai? O quizás el problema esté en el mundo humano, al fin y al cabo Genkai se encontraba con Urameshi y compañía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que la presencia de estos cuatro significaba problemas, y lo peor, el papeleo que seguro que le generarán.

Genkai lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – _Koenma, qué es lo que sabes sobre Tom Riddle, o como es conocido en el mundo mágico Lord Voldemort._

Tom Riddle pensó Koenma intentando recordar de qué le sonaba el nombre. Sabía que había oido hablar de él antes. Eso no podía ser bueno de ninguna de las maneras. - _GEORGE! BUSCAME UN EXPEDIENTE A NOMBRE DE TOM RIDDLE.¡AHORA!_

Al retorno del ogro azul se dispuso a leer el expediente, a medida que avanzaba en su lectura la cara de Koenma se oscurecía visiblemente.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿ Era su culpa todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por no pensar en esa posibilidad entonces? ¿Pero como podía saberlo él entonces? Todas estas preguntas se entrecruzaban en su mente hasta que encontró fuerzas para hablar.

 _Tenemos un problema –_ se dispuso a explicar Koenma – _este afecta solamente al mundo humano. Sé que ya no trabajáis para mi ninguno de vosotros, pero os lo pido como favor personal. Es posible que todo lo ocurrido sea mi culpa. Tom Riddle fue un mago oscuro que aterrorizó a la comunidad mágica hasta hace aproximadamente 15 años. A su defunción no pudimos reclamar su alma, ésta se encontraba apegada al mundo humano por alguna clase de magia oscura que divide el alma y la aferra al mundo de los vivos. Al haber perdido su cuerpo, y al no tratarse de un demonio, a pesar de no poder reclamar su alma, pensé que no supondría ningún problema más en el futuro. Sin embargo no podía estar más equivocado. Hace un tiempo ha recuperado su cuerpo y vuelve a aterrorizar el mundo mágico._

\- ¿ _Así que solo hay que derrotar a un simple mago?_ Interrumpió Yusuke con desgana. Él se esperaba un desafío de su categoría. ¿Qué podía hacer un simple humano contra un demonio de clase S como él?

- _Idiota. ¿ No escuchas o tu cerebro no da para más? –_ le espetó Genkai con un tono serio.

- _Tenemos que destruir los pedazos de su alma antes de derrotarle, Yusuke. Si una vez pudo recuperar su cuerpo, quien sabe si también será capaz de hacerlo una segunda._ Intervino Kurama antes de darle tiempo a Yusuke para contestar a Genkai. _El problema no obstante será saber en cuantas partes tiene dividida su alma, y a que objetos está aferrada. Sin esa información, la nuestra es una misión imposible._

 _\- Hn._

 **-** _Horrocruxes -_ se giraron todos al escuchar a Snape que no había intervenido en la reunión hasta ahora – _la magia de la que habláis son Horrocruxes. Es un tipo de magia que te permite encerrar tu alma en objetos para esquivar así la muerte. Sin embargo esquivar la muerte tiene un precio. Crear un horrocrux requiere la muerte de otro humano. Conociendo a Voldemort seguro que creó más de uno, y que todos los horrocruxes están en un objeto que tiene un valor importante para él, ya que jamás pondría su alma en un objeto cualquiera._

Toguro pensó Yusuke, Voldemort, salvando las distancias, le recordaba a Toguro. Un humano dispuesto a todo para no morir, al cual solo le importaba su propia fuerza.

 _\- Efectivamente Severus, por el estado del alma descrito en el informe Tom Riddle dividió su alma hasta 7 veces._ \- Confirmó Koenma- _Me temo, por eso que este no es nuestro único problema. De por medio hay una profecía, y nadie, ni siquiera yo, el príncipe del mundo espiritual puede cambiar lo que ya está escrito._

 _\- ¿Una profecía? –_ Preguntó Kurama consciente de hasta que punto la mismo les podía condicionar la misión. _¿ Qué es lo que profetiza?_

 _«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...» L_ eyó nerviosamente Koenma

 _¿Y esto qué significa?_ Interrumpió Yusuke cansado de que Koenma no hablara de forma clara.

 _\- Que no está en nuestras manos derrotar a este enemigo Yusuke. Sólo una persona puede derrotar a Voldemort. Probablemente sea el bebé que atacó cuando fracasó por primera vez._ Contestó Kurama aún dándole vueltas a todo el asunto, intentándolo ver desde todas las perspectivas.

 _-¿Qué sugieres Kurama?_ Preguntó Hiei consciente de que su amigo no había dicho todo lo que estaba pensando.

Antes de que este pudiera responder al demonio de fuego Genkai alzó la voz.

 _\- Llegados a este punto sólo tenemos dos certezas, la primera es que sólo Harry Potter será capaz de derrotar a Voldemort cuando los Horrocruxes sean destruidos. La segunda certeza es que el chico ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto está en más peligro que nunca. Nuestro objetivo es que él cumpla con su destino, para lograrlo nuestra misión será mantener a salvo al chico y encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes._

 _\- Genkai –_ titubeó Severus viendo donde quería ir a parar Genkai _\- ¿Estás segura que quieres introducir a tres demonios e Hogwarts? ¿ No puede ser peligroso para los alumnos?_

 _\- Tranquilo Severus, no suponen ningún peligro para los alumnos estos tres. Yusuke es mi sucesor y pondría una mano en el fuego por él. Kurama es inteligente, precavido y no haría daño a nadie a no ser que no le quedará otra opción. Y Hiei, no pondría en riesgo su libertad por un humano._

Severus aceptó la respuesta de Genkai a pesar de seguir sin confiar plenamente en aquellos chicos que tenía delante suyo. Sin embargo él aún veía diversos inconvenientes a la idea de Genkai.

 _Pero es imposible, Genkai. Ninguno de ellos tiene capacidad para hacer magia si no ya estarían en un colegio de magia. Y aún que fueran capaces, a su edad no pueden entrar como chicos de primer año._

 _-¿Entrar donde? ¿Hogwarts? ¿De qué estáis hablando?_ _Preguntó Yusuke harto de sentirse excluido de la conversación._

Genkai decidió ignorar a Yusuke y responder a Severus: _Esto tampoco será un problema, la energía que ellos utilizan es bastante parecida a la que vosotros usáis para hacer magia. Y en cuanto a su falta de conocimientos para entrar en el curso de Harry Potter, me puedo encargar de solucionarlo este verano._

Yusuke interrumpió cuando ató los cabos _. ¡NO, NO y NO! NO PIENSO IR A UN COLEGIO. NI QUE SEA DE MAGIA. Y MENOS SI ESO SIGNIFICA VOLVER A TENER A GENKAI DE MAESTRA, ESO ES PEOR QUE EL INFERNO._

 _Sin que sirva como precedente, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el detective. No pienso ir a una escuela infestada de humanos._ \- Añadió Hiei.

 _\- Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada._ Parafraseó Kurama mirando a Yusuke sabiendo como este no podía soportar las injusticias. _Yukina vive en el mundo humano, y si este está dominado por un mago malvado, quien sabe cual podría ser su suerte, Hiei._

En momentos como estos odiaban a Kurama. Sabía que teclas tenia tocar para que ellos actuaran como él quería. El perfil manipulador de Kurama era un rasgo de su anterior vida como ladron en el Makai. Un rasgo que afloraba en contadas ocasiones.

 _Como iba diciendo-_ reprendió Genkai como si nada hubiera ocurrido- _el principal problema será convencer a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, para que los deje entrar. Él nunca se fió de mi, ni yo de él. Por tanto, hay que evitar que relacione a Yusuke y compañía conmigo, o podemos tener problemas._

 _Eso no debería ser problema, además de ser el príncipe del mundo espiritual, también soy el ministro de la magia de Japón. Aunque ese titulo solo lo poseo para mantener las apariencias ante los magos. En fin, me reuniré con el ministro británico, y en aras de un acercamiento gubernamental, desarrollaremos un intercambio y vosotros formaréis parte de una prueba piloto en Hogwarts. Dumbledore no podrá oponerse a vuestra presencia._


	5. Malfoy's

**5\. Malfoy's**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su mansión familiar una semana antes de que su sexto año en Hogwarts empezara. Era incapaz de soportar su vida tal y como era. Sin embargo, debía mantener las apariencias, su posición social y lo que es más importante su vida dependía de ello.

Ser el único hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, resultaba una gran responsabilidad. Como descendiente de uno de los linajes más antiguos de magos de pura sangre, y poseer una gran fortuna había convertido a su familia en influyentes miembros de la sociedad. Y como en toda alta sociedad, las apariencias son tan o más importante que la realidad.

Draco había aprendido la lección durante sus16 años de vida. Lucius, su padre, durante la primera guerra mágica estuvo del lado de Voldemort, y al terminar la guerra, siempre dijo estar bajo la maldición Imperio, controlado, sin voluntad propia. Debido a esta excusa y sus numerosos contactos en el ministerio de la magia había logrado eludir Azkaban. Él se había creído a su padre hasta el final de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando el señor oscuro volvió. Desde entonces todo cambió.

FLASHBACK

 _\- Draco, hijo mío, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo. Harry tiene razón; Voldemort ha vuelto. Y yo, como años atrás vuelvo a ser uno de sus mortífagos de confianza. El primer paso de su estrategia es negar su vuelta, para poder así organizar una ofensiva desde la sombra, así cuando se den cuenta sea demasiado tarde. Ahora más que nunca necesito que desacredites a Harry Potter. Además quiero que asumas como propios los ideales de Voldemort. No solamente quiero que los asumas, sino que los muestres delante de tus compañeros Slytherin. Con su gracia a nuestro lado pronto, este mundo será nuestro._

En ese momento no sabía que pensar. Él había estado educado con unos valores de supremacía respecto a los demás... Pero jamás los había asumido como tal. Ahora, su padre le estaba pidiendo que se uniera a Voldemort, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. No podía creer que su padre tuviera muertes en su conciencia. En ese momento miro a su madre, como esperando unas palabras de alivio, un flotador donde agarrase para librarse de esa situación. Narcisa en ese momento bajó la cabeza y miro al suelo, consciente de lo que la mirada de su hijo le pedía y ella no le podía dar. Draco se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación sin mediar palabra. Acto seguido su madre lo siguió.

 _Draco, cariño, tu padre no te ha dado todas las explicaciones que debía. ¿Me dejas que te lo explique mejor?_ – preguntó Narcisa con un tono dulce y suave.

 _¿Qué me tienes que explicar, mama?.. Lucius lo ha dejado todo claro_. – Respondió Draco en un tono frustrado.

 _Tu padre está sometido a una gran presión. No es fácil decirle que no a Voldemort. Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros. En la primera guerra mágica, nos unimos a Voldemort, yo por el miedo a las represalias. Tu padre en cambio comparte la misma ideología que el señor oscuro. Pero recuerda esto, hijo mío, él nunca actuaría como actuará a partir de ahora por su propia voluntad, sin la amenaza latente de Voldemort. Sigue el consejo de tu padre, Draco, actúa como si compartieras los valores de Voldemort, a pesar de que no concuerdes con ellos, En Slytherin, muchos de los padres de tus compañeros, fueron y vuelven a ser Mortífagos a ordenes de Voldemort. Así que recuerda que a partir de ahora, Voldemort tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes._

Draco empezaba a entender mejor la situación de su familia respecto a Voldemort. Su padre era seguidor de Voldemort, por principios y por miedo. Su madre apoyaba a su padre, por miedo a las represalias. A lo que le harían a él. Ahora era su momento de posicionarse él mismo. Si una cosa tenía clara, es que él no quería vivir con el miedo que vivían sus padres. No pensaba aceptar los postulados de Voldemort al que considera un sádico. A su parecer, Voldemort debía desaparecer. Sin embargo su posición era débil. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Al considerar los pros y los contras de la situación, aceptó que la petición de su madre era la más inteligente. Así actuaría a partir de ahora.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En su quinto año en Hogwarts no había tenido problema para cumplir con lo que sus padres le habían encomendado. Con la presencia de Umbrige en Hogwarts había sido investido como parte del escuadrón de la inquisición. No solo los alumnos de Slytherin habían sido testimonios de su persecución contra Harry, lo había sido todo Hogwarts. Había cumplido con su papel, quizás hasta demasiado bien. Voldemort lo quería conocer en persona antes de que empezara el curso. Esa pose le permitió descubrir los siervos del señor oscuro dentro de Slytherin, es decir, con quien tenía que tener más cuidado en sus relaciones, y guardar más las apariencias.

A pesar de sus méritos en Hogwarts, la familia Malfoy no disponía de la gracia del señor oscuro después del gran fracaso Lucius Malfoy en el ministerio de la magia donde fracaso en obtener la profecía que concernía a Harry Potter y a él mismo. La única razón por la que su padre seguía con vida es que esta se perdió en el ministerio, al romperse. La orden del Fénix tampoco contaría con ella para acabar con Voldemort. Sin embargo, fallar al señor oscuro tenía un precio, y la muerte no siempre era el peor escenario.

FLASHBACK

 _Hoy os quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo miembro miembro, es el joven Malfoy, el querido hijo de nuestros amigos Narcisa y Lucius. Nunca se es demasiado joven para saber que nuestra superioridad respecto a los muggles y los sangresucias es palpable._

 _Draco, te he traído un regalo de iniciación como Mortífago –_ con un golpe de varita en ese momento aparece una mujer sucia y con mirada suplicante –¿ _La reconoces? –_ La mayoría de los mortífagos allí presentes, no parecían conocer de quien se trataba, pero Draco se quedo parado, quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese preciso instante – _Para aquellos que no la conozcáis esta es la profesora de estudios Muggles que enseña en Hogwarts que nosotros los brujos y los muggles somos prácticamente iguales, que nuestras diferencias son mínimas. Draco, dale lo que se merece –_ ordenó el señor oscuro con un tono que no admitía replica. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, que acabara con la vida de su exprofesora. Sin embargo se veía incapaz de matarla. Ni siquiera de enviarle la más mínima maldición, pero no tenía más remedio en ese momento, y no podía mostrar compasión por ella. _Crucio_!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acabar la maldición imperdonable escucho una voz conocida que decía _Avedra Kedavra!_ En parte se sentía aliviado de no haber de causar ningún dolor a su profesora, aun que su destino era fatal.

 _\- Severus, éste era un honor reservado para Draco_ _.._ En completo silencio Voldemort giró y fijo la mirada en Draco, tras unos segundos en silencio empezó: _Mi voluntad siempre se cumple, Draco. Espero ver más determinación en tus servicios, por el bien de todos._

Draco era capaz de percibir la no tan sutil amenaza que suponía esa última frase para él y su familia. Sabía que debía compensar al señor oscuro de alguna manera, para mitigar su enfado con él. No podía permitir que Lord Voldemort encontrara en él dudas sobre su fidelidad, eso significaría la muerte. Así que pronunció las ultimas palabras que en su vida hubiera querido pronunciar: _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Lord Voldemort?_

Confiaba que Voldemort rechazara el ofrecimiento de un niño de 16 años, el cual ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios mágicos. Que el señor oscuro considerara todas las misiones demasiado importantes para dejarlas en manos de un crío.

 _Así que el joven Malfoy me ofrece sus servicios, vamos a ver si son tan útiles como los de su padre..._ Una risa general inundó la sala, Voldemort no había perdonado el fracaso del mayor de los Malfoy's, y eso había perjudicado su posición como mortífagos.

 _Es posible que tenga una misión para ti.._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No podía dejar de recordar esa reunión, ese día se había ganado por méritos propios ser el peor de su corta vida. En primer lugar, se libro por los pelos de lanzar una maldición imperdonable a una profesora de Hogwarts. Sin embargo este hecho no fue el peor de esa reunión. La misión; ¿Se le puede llamar misión al acto suicida que le ha encomendado Voldemort? ¿Qué opciones tiene, entre intentar una misión suicida o desobedecer a Voldemort y acabar muerto? Sus opciones se reducían a morir hoy, o morir mañana. ¿Como iba a poder matar a uno de los magos mas poderosos de este siglo? No es que sintiera gran apego por Dumbledore, jamás se había fiado de él. Una cosa buena de ser un Malfoy, es que aprendes a leer a las personas para tu propio beneficio. Y en Dumbledore él veía una persona gris, con muchos matices. Y no te puedes fiar de una persona así. Aún sin fiarse, ni tenerle gran cariño, tampoco quería matarlo, Dumbledore era una de las pocas personas que Voldemort temía, y eso suponía una esperanza para él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía matar a alguien a quien no quería ni podía matar. Y no le podía transmitir sus dudas a nadie, sin exponerse a la muerte. Severus le había salvado en la reunión, pero no sabía si podía fiarse de él. Tendría que hablar con él, sin rebelar sus miedos y dudas, o no desde el principio, si más no.

Aún tenía siete días hasta empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. Utilizaría estos días para planificar a la perfección como abordarle y que palabras escoger. Pensar en Hogwarts, llevaba a pensar en Harry, Hermione y Ron. ¿Como iba a interactuar con ellos este año? Su padre estaba en Azkaban, y esos tres no se lo iban a dejar pasar. Ellos lo odiaban por cumplir su papel. Sus sentimientos hacía a ellos sin embargo eran confusos, no le caían bien, pero no les tenía especial manía. Sin embargo, este año su intención era pasar más desapercibido, hacerles menos la vida imposible, ir más a su bola.


	6. Pre-Hogwarts

**6\. Pre-Hogwarts**

Odio ésta misión. La odio y aún no ha empezado. Y no sé que es peor, si el entreno con Genkai, que es el infierno en la tierra, o ir a un colegio en el que no puedes hacer camapana porque vives en él. La mente de Yusuke iba de una maldición a otra, y por ahora, los conocimientos impartidos por Genkai, en su gran mayoría le resultaban prescindibles. Con sus poderes, para que necesitaba aprender " **Wingardium Leviosa"** la mayoría de hechizos que Genkai le había enseñado le parecían inútiles en la vida real. Los únicos hechizos de los que les habló, que le parecieron interesantes de aprender, las tres maldiciones imperdonables, Genkai se negó a enseñárselo, con el pretexto de que un estudiante de su edad, no tenía que conocer estas maldiciones, y que además su uso estaba prohibido. Hiei era de la misma opinión que él, aunque en su caso, el único hechizo interesante, era el capaz de matar, pues para ejercer control mental o tortura, no necesitaba magia alguna.

Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Genkai enumeró las diferentes asignaturas de Hogwarts, cuales eran sus principales objetivos y conocimientos básicos que debían saber. Ninguno de los 3 tuvo problema con el apartado de criaturas mágicas, ya que estos en realidad, eran diversos tipos de demonios de bajo nivel que habitaban en el mundo humano. Habían tratado con ellas anteriormente. Genkai decidió que tampoco merecía la pena perder el tiempo en conocimientos muggles, ya que dos poseían sangre humana en su cuerpo, y el tercero había vivido en el mundo humano una considerable cantidad de tiempo. En primer lugar les enseño todos aquellos conocimientos que no necesitaban específicamente una varita. El que causó más estragos, sobretodo en Yusuke fue pociones. Hiei y Kurama no tenían ningún problema para hacer pociones a la perfección. A Yusuke le salían bien, pero siempre flaqueaba en algún detalle.

La parte más problemática, sin embargo fue una vez empezaron a usar las varitas.

Los tres eran demonios demasiado poderosos para ir a Varitas Ollivanders y simplemente comprarlas, ninguna de ellas podría soportar su inmenso Yukai. Eso significaba que deberían fabricar su propia varita. Kurama podía ayudar en este proceso, su control sobre las plantas haría el trabajo mucho más rápido. Los corazones de las varitas serían su propio pelo en forma demoniaca, ya que solamente una parte de ellos mismos podía ser capaz de crear la conexión de la varita con ellos mismos. En cuanto a las maderas usadas, para la varita de Yusuke se usó la madera de la Sequoia más imponente del Rekai. Un árbol con miles de años, que hacía más de 100 metros de largo y 7 de diámetro. Una madera tan vieja y poderosa, era la única capaz de contener su energía. Para Hiei, Kurama escogió la madera de Dracanea Draco del mundo infernal. Las características de esta planta encajaban a la perfección con Hiei, pues este árbol es uno caracterizado por su lento crecimiento, y por ser la única planta del mundo con una savia de color rojo. Además, la versión del mundo infernal de esta planta, cuyo nombre evoca al dragón negro de Hiei, es que su savia es pura lava. Esta madera es la única capaz de soportar las llamas y el tipo de energía que usa Hiei. Kurama como no podía ser de otra manera, se hizo su propia varita con madera de rosal. Esta era su planta favorita, y era la que mejor lo representaba, con la flexibilidad de sus ataques y personalidad.

Una vez que los tres poseían su propia varita el problema residía en como usarla. Ya que en su estilo de lucha dejaban ir una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca para causar grandes daños, mientras que para el uso de la varita, tenían que dosificar la energía que liberaban. Ya que si liberaban demasiada, era posible, si no probable, que el hechizo les explotara en la cara. Y así pasó mas de una y dos veces, principalmente siendo Yusuke víctima de estos errores. Hiei solamente se equivocó una vez, y su orgullo le llevó a no volver a fracasar, si unos simples nigens podían hacerlo, él también.

Una semana antes de que empezara su nueva misión ya poseían la mayoría de conocimientos necesarios para pasar como magos. Sólo quedaban unos pocos problemas por resolver. En primero de ellos es ¿Como irían a Hogwarts? Ninguno de los tres tenía el dinero, o si más no en moneda humana, para coger un avión hasta Gran Bretaña. Y más importante aún sólo Kurama era capaz de hablar en inglés. ¿Como podrían comunicarse con los magos de allí sin el idioma?

Genkai se encontraba en su templo, esperando que sus discípulos llegaran. Tenía cosas importantes a decirles. Mañana debían salir hacía Londres. Y empezar la misión. Genkai era consciente de que se habían enfrentado a situaciones más complicadas, pero esta era su primera misión de infiltración ¿Serían capaces de adaptarse a un mundo nuevo del que desconocen todo? Le era difícil imaginar a Yusuke como a un alumno aplicado en Hogwarts, y aún más complicado si es posible, ver a Hiei rodeado de humanos durante un periodo tan largo de tiempo. Les deseaba las mejores de las suertes. El ruido de unos pasos le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Ya era hora de que llegarais. El príncipe Koenma me ha pedido que os explique los últimos detalles de la misión. Mañana os espera en Londres un trabajador del ministerio de la magia. Él os ayudará a comprar los suministros que necesitareis para entrar en Hogwarts. Recordad vuestra cohartada. Representa que sois alumnos de la escuela Heianki de magia y brujeria. Esta es la escuela más importante que hay en todo Japón dedicada a este arte. Para nuestra ventaja, las relaciones entre los magos de oriente y los de occidente nunca han sido fluidas. No deberían conocer vuestra escuela ni haceros preguntas incomodas sobre ella.

 _\- ¿Como llegaremos a Londres a tiempo, abuela? ¡¿Estás loca!? No vamos a llegar, son 20 horas de avión. Eso significa que ya deberíamos estar dentro del avión!_

\- _Es que no has aprendido nada de las clases sobre magia que os he dado, Yusuke. Iréis con un traslador, idiota. No tardaréis ni 10 segundos en llegar. Mañana os quiero aquí con vuestras varitas y la maleta preparada a las 2 del mediodía, ni un minuto más tarde._

 _-¿ Dónde dormiremos estos días antes de ir a Hogwarts? ¿Qué moneda usa el mundo mágico? ¿Cómo lo conseguiremos?_ – Preguntó Kurama, dubitativamente.

 _\- Estaréis en el Caldero Chorreante, una posada para magos que actua como entrada entre el mundo magico y el no-magico. Antes de todo deberéis ir a Gringotts, donde tenéis una cuenta con el dinero necesario para esta misión a nombre de Koenma._

 _\- ¿Alguna duda?_ – Preguntó Genkai

 _\- Todo claro, abuela._

 _-Hasta mañana entonces._

Al día siguiente los tres se presentaron a la hora acordada en el templo de Genkai con sus respectivas varitas, y las bolsas preparadas para marcharse. A ninguno le apetecía demasiado hacer ese viaje. Se despidieron de Genkai, y se agarraron al traslador. Antes de tomar conciencia de que estaba pasando, se encontraban delante de una taberna llamada "Calderon Chorreante". Estaban en el la parte no mágica de la ciudad. Una voz los sacó de su observación.

 _\- Hi boys, I guess you are the new Hogwarts students? The ones from Japan? I'm right?_

 _-Yes Sir, we are the exchange students going to Hogwarts. Then you are the ministry employee?_

 _\- Kurama! Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada! Mierda, como no había pensado en esto, no sé ingles! ¿Como se supone que voy a llevar a cabo la misión?!_

\- Kurama está _preguntándole a este hombre si es el trabajador del ministerio que nos tiene que recoger.-_ Le explicó Hiei

 _\- Yes, my name is Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you._

 _\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley. By the way, there is a charm which allow my friend to speak an understand english?_ – Preguntó Kurama señalando a Yusuke con su mano derecha.

 _\- Oh of course, sorry. I thought that everyone spoke english. my fault._ En ese momento Arthur saca la varita del bolsillo y apunta a Yusuke con ella. _Apprehendere Linguae. Tu amigo debería ser capaz de entenderme ahora._

 _\- Gracias por el hechizo, mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi, y estos son Shuichi Minamino y Hiei Jaganshi. ¿Por cierto, como se entra en la parte magica de la ciudad?_

 _\- Para entrar al Callejón Diagon, es decir, a la parte mágica de la ciudad uno debe pasar a través del Caldero Chorreante al patio trasero y presionar un ladrillo en el muro, que puede encontrarse contando tres arriba y dos horizontales._ Explicó Arthur de forma casi mecánica. _Desde nuestro ministerio de magia, como bienvenida, y para así mejor las relaciones entre ambos ministerios, os proporcionamos alojamiento para esta noche en el Caldero Chorreante, gastos pagadas. Seguidme._

Al entrar al Cladero Chorreante, parecía que habían entrado en una maquina del tiempo, y viajado a la Europa de la edad media, no solo por las vestimentas de las personas que allí había, si no por la falta de tecnología con la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir, en cierto sentido, el mundo mágico se parecía al Makai. Hiei no le dio demasiada importancia a este hecho, el había vivido toda su vida sin la tecnología de la tierra. Yusuke solo echaba de menos la televisión. ¿Qué iban hacer hasta llegar al maldito colegio?. Sin embargo el que más dudas despertó este ambiente fue a Kurama. Entendía que en el Makai no hubiera tecnología, era un mundo aparte, el cual no coexistía con el humano, y solo las criaturas de más bajo rango podían moverse entre los mundos. Sin embargo, este mundo mágico esta dentro del mundo humano, y coexisten junto a ellos. ¿Entonces por qué no usar la tecnología que los seres no mágicos disponían? Es algo que tenía que descubrir.

 _-Señor Weasley_ – llamó Kurama - _Mis amigos y yo deberíamos ir a Gringotts para así poder comprar todas las herramientas necesarias para nuestro curso en Hogwarts._

 _\- Llamame Arthur, por favor. Permitidme que os acompañe, al fin y al cabo es vuestra primera vez aquí._


	7. Callejón Diagón

**_7\. Callejón Diagón_**

El día de ayer había sido un día de lo más curioso. Para un amante del conocimiento como él, se podría decir que había sido un día maravilloso. Desde el momento que el Yusuke, Hiei y el mismo habían cogido el traslador estaban en un mundo nuevo, un mundo por descubrir. Esta era una de las razones para haber aceptado la misión en primer lugar. ¿Qué conocimientos, y qué poder puede haber escondido en el mundo humano? ¿Como es posible que no supiera de ellos antes?. Su ágil mente iba de una pregunta a otra. Cuando llegaron a Londres no podía esperar para entrar al mundo mágico. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho. La entrada al callejón Diagón parecía un mundo completamente diferente. Realmente parecía un mundo que se había paralizado en el siglo XV. Le hubiera gustado estudiar todo lo que había allí con más atención, sin embargo debía guardar la compostura delante del empleado del ministerio. Se suponía que estaban acostumbrados al mundo mágico. Debían limitar su curiosidad, para no llamar la atención más de lo que requería. Hiei se había encargado de recordárselo telepáticamente a través del Jagan.

El primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue Gringotts, para así poder comprar todo lo que necesitaban antes de coger el tren hacía Hogwarts mañana. A la entrada de Gringotts había una inscripción:

« _Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._»

Estaba seguro, que él, que tiempo atrás había sido el rey de los ladrones podría entrar a robar en Gringotts sin demasiadas dificultades. Aun que antes debería conocer las protecciones mágicas que utilizan los hechiceros. Yusuke comentó con sorna: " _Estoy seguro de que Kurama podría entrar sin problema"_. Al oírlo el empleado del ministerio se sobresalto de sobremanera. " _Es imposible entrar a robar a Gringotts, está regido por duendes, y sus protecciones son legendarias"_ En parte creo que se lo tomo como una ofensa a la magia occidental. Supongo que por los conflictos entre los ministerios occidental y oriental. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le puedo _"¿ Quién es ese Kurama?"_ Kurama, antes que ninguno de los otros dos dijera algo inapropiado respondió _"Es un ladrón de la mitología oriental, se dice que podía entrar en cualquier lugar con un tesoro en su interior. Sin embargo no es más que una leyenda"_ él objetivo de esta respuesta era que su acompañante se olvidara del nombre Kurama, y que no se tomara como una ofensa que este pudiera entrar en Gringotts. Y por la reacción de Arthur parecía que había cumplido ambos objetivos.

Al disponerse a entrar en Gringots se percató que lo que su acompañante había descrito como duendes, en realidad eran demonios. Ciertamente por lo que sabia sobre estos demonios poseían habilidades defensivas notorias, pero no suponían ninguna amenaza por su bajo nivel ofensivo. Era consciente de que Yusuke también los reconocería, tenía que evitar de cualquier manera que volviera a meter la pata.

Con esa intención dirigió una mirada hacía Hiei, haciéndole entender que debía avisar telepáticamente a Yusuke de que no dijera nada sobre demonios. Era importante hacerse pasar por unos estudiantes estándar de brujería y estos no sabían de la existencia de los demonios, no pasaban para ellos de ser historias de terror para asustar a los niños, o simple mitología.

Al entrar al Banco, se percató que los duendes podían notar sus energías. Y que eso los hacía desconfiar, por sus reacciones, parecía que hacía tiempo que no se habían encontrado con demonios. Sin embargo, la presencia de su acompañante, un miembro del ministerio parecía calmarlos. Sin embargo no les quitaban su vista de encima ni un solo segundo. Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos. Para su suerte Arthur no parecía una persona especialmente observadora, y no se percató de la repentina atención que habían despertado entre los duendes.

Una vez tuvieron el dinero en su posesión, se dirigieron a las diferentes tiendas que habían en esa curiosa calle. A medida que iban comprando los utensilios requeridos para empezar su año en Hogwarts, Yusuke no paraba de refunfuñar sobre las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a un colegio de nuevo. Hiei seguía su camino en silencio sin participar en ninguna conversación con el enviado del ministerio. El que más participaba en este sentido era él mismo. A pesar de no ser un aliado en su misión, el ministerio, este hombre en particular tampoco parecía ser una amenaza para sus intereses. Y sabía que él no iba a dejar ir ninguna pieza de información que no debía. Finalmente pudo descubrir por que no disponían de tecnología moderna en el mundo mágico. Se ve que la magia interfiere en el funcionamiento de los productos que necesitan electricidad para funcionar. El Callejon Diagón, a pesar de ser uno de los epicentros del mundo mágico ingles, en el no se podía ver mucha magia en acción. Sí, había productos mágicos diferentes a los humanos y a los demoniacos, pero él quería ver el funcionamiento de los hechizos más allá de lo que Genkai había tenido tiempo a explicarles.

Al caer la noche se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, se despidieron de su acompañante, y este, antes de irse les entregó una pequeña nota que explicaba como llegar a coger el tren hacia Hogwarts.

Había sido un día largo y cansado, demasiadas tiendas que visitar en un mundo completamente nuevo. Siempre pendientes de su guía, vigilando lo que podían y lo que no podían decir en su presencia. No compraron nada más allá de los elementos estrictamente necesarios para su curso en Hogwarts, como los libros, calderas para pociones.

Hoy, a las nueve de la mañana ya estaban en pie, Kurama no pensaba dejar que llegaran tarde para coger el tren sin importarle las protestas de Yusuke. Le molestaba el hecho de que fuera la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Las plataformas siempre son números enteros, no fracciones. Siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa que les habían entregado el día anterior se dirigieron hacía el centro de Londres donde se encontraba la estación de trenes. Divisaron la estación treinta minutos antes de la partida del Hogwarts Express. Tal y como Kurama sospechaba no estaba señalizada ninguna plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Después de recorrerse toda la estación tampoco encontraron tal plataforma.

El tiempo corría en su contra. En estas circunstancias, llegaron a la conclusión que debían usar alguna de sus habilidades para intentar detectar la magia y encontrar susodicha plataforma que se escondía a sus simples ojos. Kurama estaba seguro que su forma demoniaca sería capaz de ver entre la magia humana, pero esta no era una opción viable. Así que solo quedaba una opción. El Jagan de Hiei, con su tercer ojo podría localizar el anden. Afortunadamente Hiei no necesitaba quitarse la bandana para poder ver con su tercer ojo.

 _\- Buen truco para ser Nigens_ \- comentó Hiei con una media sonrisa en la boca – _pero no se pueden esconder del Jagan._

 _\- Has encontrado la plataforma? –_ preguntó Yusuke con ligera sorpresa en su tono.

\- _Está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. ¿Veis la última columna? No es más que un portal a la zona magica de la estación. Solo se mantiene solida para aquellos con una energia espiritual reducida. Tanto nosotros como el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts no deberíamos tener problemas para atravesarla._

Yusuke no sabía que pensar. Sí, confiaba en Hiei, y si hiei le había dicho que esa columna solo era solida para las personas sin energia espiritual o demoniaca para el caso, él sería capaz de traspasarla sin problema.. pero es que se veia tan solida que no sabía que pensar. Jamas había visto algo así.. Y eso que había visto cosas raras siendo un detective espiritual. Antes de salir de esta corriente de pensamiente Yusuke vio atravesar a Hiei el muro como si nada.

Kurama fue el siguiente en seguir los pasos de Hiei y atravesó la columna como si nada. Yusuke no queriendo ser dejado atrás se apresuró a seguir sus pasos y atravesar también la columna. Lo que encontró detrás de la columna definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba. Parecía una nueva estación entera y no solo una plataforma más. Esta estación, sin embargo a diferencia del Callejón del día anterior no parecía del siglo XV. Estaba más bien ambientada en el siglo XIX durante la industrialización. Era un gran espacio con una estetica muy particular.

En esa plataforma había muchas personas. Lo que más abundaba sin embargo eran padres con sus hijos despidiendose para ir a susodicha escuela. Le sorprendió ver al hombre que los había acompañado el dia anterior entre los padres que allí se encontraban. Pero no era a él a quien estaba buscando. Estaba buscando a Hiei i Kurama. ¿ Donde se habían metido esos dos? ¿ Por que no se podrían haber quedado quietos? El rugido del tren lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esa señal parecía indicar que el tren saldría en breves instantes. Debía subir al tren rápidamente, y luego una vez dentro buscarlos. Era eso o perder el tren. Y la segunda, realmente no era una opción.

Él único pensamiento que lo consolaba en ese momento era que tanto Kurama con su larga melena roja como Hiei con su negra indumentaria eran dos personas que era difícil de no ver. Para decidir que dirección tomar para buscar en el tren, decidió concentrarse en la energía espiritual que desprendían esos dos. A pesar de las grandes cantidades de energía que había en este tren fue capaz de encontrar las dos signaturas espirituales que tan bien conocía.


	8. Luna Lovegood

Gracias por los review black wolf-kot: la historia sigue y no tengo tengo intención de dejarla, aunque a veces me falte un poco de motivación para escribir los capítulos, sé que tengo personas que me leen. Tengo pensado que pasará hasta el capitulo 20. Si no tengo importantes bloqueos al escribir espero subir dos caps cada mes. Siente libre de criticar lo que quieras :)

 ** _8\. Luna Loovegood_**

Luna Loveegood se encontraba sentada en un compartimento del Hogwarts Express rememorando los acontecimientos del año anterior en Hogwarts. Sabía que una inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y no pocos de los profesores pensaban que ella estaba loca. Ni siquiera la mayoría de los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore la apreciaban, simplemente no les importaba que estuviera por allí. Sí una cosa buena tenía esa falta de personas al su alrededor, es que los pocos amigos que tenía son de los de verdad. De los que duran. En ese selecto grupo solo se encontraban tres personas. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Sin embargo con este último no tenía ningún tipo de relación intima, solo coincidían cuando había más personas a su alrededor, pues siempre estaba absorbido por Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley dos personas que la aceptaban pero no se sentían demasiado cómodos a su alrededor.

Lo que la mayoría vería como un problema, a ella no le importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que Luna había decidido que lo más importante era ser uno mismo, sin mascaras, sin preocuparse de encajar en una sociedad llena de prejuicios. La felicidad la encontraba viviendo la vida a su manera despreocupada. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros la llamaban Lunatica Loovegood y hasta lo encontraba gracioso.

Este año volvía a estar sola en su compartimiento del Hogwarts Express, ya que Neville y Ginny se encontraban en el compartimento de Harry Potter con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan completando el espacio del compartimiento con dos asientos reservados para Ron y Hermione, que en ese instante estaban en el vagón de los prefectos. Ginny se había ofrecido a irse con ella, pero Luna lo rechazó. No quería que Ginny se sacrificara por ella, total, no es que le importara estar sola.

Por esa misma razón se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien picaba a la puerta. ¿Quién podía querer sentarse con ella que no tuviera ya un sitio asignado? Levantó la mirada y encontró a dos chicos, el que había picado tenía una larga melena roja, que superaba los hombros. Para ser un chico se trataba de una melena larga, no tanto como la suya, pero le gustaba el extraño rojo vivo que tenía ese chico en el pelo.. ¿Qué clase de hechizo habría usado? Sin embargo lo que más destacaba de ese chico no era su pelo, si no su ropa, según recordaba de sus clases de estudios muggles, ese estilo era oriental. Al lado de ese chico se encontraba uno más bajo, con un pelo negro que desafiaba la gravedad. La vestimenta de este chico también llamaba mucho la atención, iba todo de negro, menos una cinta blanca que llevaba en la cabeza.

 _Perdona –_ empezó a hablar el chico con el pelo rojo- ¿ _Nos podemos sentar aquí mi amigo y yo?_

 _Claro, como queráis –_ contestó con una voz despreocupada girandose a mirar la naturaleza por la venta.

 _Por cierto, soy Suichi Minamino_ – volvió a hablar el chico del pelo rojo- _y este es mi amigo Hiei Jaganshi._

Luna se volvió a girar hacía los dos chicos que se encontraban en su compartimiento sorprendida de que al menos uno de ellos quisiera entablar conversación con ella, sin motivo alguno.

\- _Luna, me llamo Luna Lovegood, aunque la mayoría de la gente me llama Lunatica Lovegood._ – dijo con un tono totalmente despreocupado- _perdona que no me haya presentado, la mayoría de la gente no quiere hablar conmigo._

Kurama podía entender el por qué de las palabras de Luna ya que tenía el pelo desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y ojos saltones, que le daban una expresión de sorpresa permanente. Todo sobre esa chica indicaba que era diferente, aún más diferente de lo que ya eran los magos de por sí. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado su varita detrás de la oreja izquierda,, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés cuando entraron en su compartimiento. Sin embargo, con sus cientos de años de vida había aprendido a no a juzgar a un enemigo – o en este caso a una persona- por su apariencia, pues nunca sabes como es realmente.

 _\- Pues ya tienes algo en común con mi amigo Hiei_ – contestó Kurama con un tono bromista.

 _\- Hm._ –gruñó Hiei _\- más bien soy yo el que no quiero hablar con el resto del mundo._

De repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose de par en par. Por fin os encuentro se escuchó gritar a un chillar a un chico con un estilo Muggle también, sin embargo ligeramente diferente al de Shuichi, este estaba más occidentalizado. Estos tres hacían un grupo curioso frente a los ojos de Luna Lovegood. Su curso de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Shuichi.

 _\- Yusuke, entrar gritando no es la mejor forma de presentarse._

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que una chica de pelo rubio estaba junto a sus dos amigos. La chica tenía una sonrisa en la cara, por lo que decidió que sería una buena candidata para conocer un poco más donde iban a pasar los próximos meses.

 _\- Perdona –_ dijo Yusuke mirando a Luna – _no había visto que estabas aquí. Me llamo Yusuke Urameshi. ¿ Cómo te llamas? ¿ A qué curso vas? ¿ Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿ Qué tipo de clases hay?_

 _\- Yusuke, esto parece más un interrogatorio que no una presentación –_ Intercedió Kurama antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas.

\- _Solo tengo curisidad, Kurama, eso no es malo! –_ Se defendió Yusuke

\- _¿Kurama? –_ preguntó extrañada Luna Lovegood _\- ¿No te llamabas Suichi Minamino?_

En ese preciso instante Hiei deseaba lanzarle el dragón de llamas negras a Yusuke a máxima potencia. Aún no habían legado al sitio donde tenían la misión y ya ponía en peligro la misma. Era imposible que los magos hubieran escuchado sobre las hazañas de Youko Kurama, pero toda prevención es poca, sobre todo en un mundo del que desconocen tan poco. Tras escuchar la pregunta de la chica, Yusuke se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Kurama había decidido presentarse como Suichi Minamino, su nombre humano, y el oficial para esta misión. Lo tendría que haber sabido, pero le había salido del corazón, ni tan solo lo había pensado, era algo que tendría que ir con cuidado el resto de la misión. Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta Kurama ya estaba intentando buscar una forma sencilla de contestar esta pregunta, que fuera creíble, ya que tenía la sensación que no sería la última vez que oiría esta pregunta. Decidió contar una media verdad sencilla, que resultara fácil de recordar para futuras ocasiones.

 _\- Me llamo Shuichi Minamino, Hiei y Yusuke normalmente me llaman Kurama, pero desde que llegamos a Inglaterra les he pedido que no usen mi sobrenombre, por que si no, todo el mundo me acabará llamado así, y este solo es un sobrenombre para mis amigos._

 _Luna Lovegood pareció aceptar la respuesta dada por Shuichi sin ningún tipo de reservas. En ese momento se acordó de las preguntas que Yusuke le había formulado y decidió presentarse_

 _\- Me llamo Luna Lovegood, aunque todo el mundo me llama Lunatica Lovegood, menos mis amigos. Que curioso el caso contrario que el de Shuichi. Aunque tampoco tengo mucho de ellos. Soy una Ravenclaw de quinto año. Hogwarts no es muy diferente de como se la describe en todos los libros, supongo que el castillo impresiona la primera vez que lo ves. En cuanto a las clases, siguen el programa establecido por el Ministerio de la magia. Supongo que no será muy diferente del colegio donde venís._

 _\- ¿Ravenclaw?_ – Acertó a preguntar Yusuke, sorprendido por el carácter de esta chica. Kurama y Hiei estaban escuchando atentamente su conversación para entender mejor como funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

 _\- Verás Hogwarts está dividida en cuatro casas en honor a sus fundadores. Al entrar en Hogwarts se sortea a qué casa pertenecerá el alumno según los rasgos de la personalidad de cada uno. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff_

\- ¿Qué rasgos de personalidad definen a cada casa? – preguntó Kurama intentando saber en que casas acabarían cada uno de ellos. Sí podrán estar juntos en una casa, o se tendrán que separar en diferentes casas.

\- Gryffindor es para aquellos leales y valientes, pero también precipitados. Ravenclaw para aquellos inteligentes y que valoran el conocimiento, Hufflepuff para aquellos amables y bondadosos que sepan lo que es trabajar duro y finalmente Slytherin son ambiciosos, astutos con un fuerte instinto de supervivencia.

Kurama tenia una ligera idea de en que casa irán cada uno, sin embargo aún había dudas ya que más de una casa era apta para ellos. Al menos para Hiei y para él, Yusuke sin embargo era un claro Gryffindor. La conversación entre Luna y los detectives siguió saltando de tema en tema, desde el funcionamiento de Hogwarts a temas más personales. Yusuke y Kurama evitaban entrar en detalles sobre sus vidas personales, ya que no podían decir demasiadas verdades sin destapar su misión. Hiei directamente apenas participó en la conversación, y las veces que lo hizo fue para apostillar comentarios de Yusuke o Kurama. La conversación siguió hasta que esta les avisó que se aproximaban a Hogwarts y que deberían prepararse. Les comentó que al ser su primera vez en Hogwarts seguramente deberían ir con los de primer año. Posteriormente una voz grave llamo a los alumnos de primer año y a los transferidos. Al escucharla decidieron ir a encontrar la voz que los llamaba, mientras se dirigían hacía la voz que los llamaba la gente los miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos.


	9. Hogwarts

**9\. Hogwarts**

Al bajar del Hogwarts exprés ante ellos se encontraba un gran castillo, una construcción típica de la edad media europea. En un bonito paisaje, el castillo se encontraba entre un gran bosque y un lago. Era casi tan impresionante como algunos castillos donde Kurama había robado en su época de bandido. Fue entonces cuando pudieron ver a un hombre llamando a los estudiantes de primer año y a los transferidos. Al acercarse Hiei percivió que ese hombre no era del todo humano, que poseía pequeñas trazas de algunas criaturas del Makai, por su olor, pudo deducir que era una herencia genetica lejana, que su único resultado era la gran corpulencia del hombre que tenían delante. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza decidió que no representaba ningún peligro para ellos. Al menos ningún peligro más que los demás magos que se encontraban en este mundo. Una voz cortó sus pensamientos.

 _\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, me llamo Hagrid y soy el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el guardabosques de la escuela._ Entre los alumnos que tenía ante si destacaba un grupo de tres personas con rasgos orientales. Esos debían ser los alumnos transferidos desde Japón. _– Bien seguidme. Para aquellos de vosotros que os habéis criado sin magia, esta escuela será un mundo nuevo. Después de cruzar en lago que tenemos entre nosotros, llegaremos a las puertas del castillo. Allí nos esperará la professora McGonagall._

Hiei, Yusuke y Kurama cruzaron el lago con la misma barca, atentos a sus alrededores conversando en Japonés para que nadie pudiera entenderlos. Ignorando a los alumnos de primer año. Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts donde estaba esperando una mujer con aspecto aspero. Su seriedad asustaba a los alumnos de primer año, a ellos sin embargo no les causaba ninguna impresión. Al lado de Genkai, esa mujer parecía la persona más amable del mundo. La professora Mc Gonagall les guió a través de los pasillos del colegio hasta el gran comedor, antes de entrar empezó su discurso. _– Como muchos ya sabéis Hogwarts está dividida en cuatro casas; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. A continuación procederemos a sortearos, en primer lugar entraréis los alumnos de primer año._ Ahora, mirando a los alumnos transferidos. _– Vosotros esperad a que os llame aquí._

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, se acercaba la hora de dar el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Sin embargo su cabeza no estaba centrada en ese menester. El objeto de su preocupación se centraba en porqué el ministerio de la magia Británico había obligado a su escuela a aceptar a tres alumnos extrangeros. ¿ Por qué motivo en un momento tan delicado?. Cuando incluso el ministro ya no podía denegar la vuelta de Voldemort al mundo de los vivos. Y aún más curioso, porqué un ministerio de magia exterior, enviaría a tres de sus alumnos a un país al borde de una guerra civil. Con esas dudas en la cabeza, decidió que la mejor forma de esclarecerlas era contar con sus alumnos de confianza. Pero antes de todo había que poner en marcha el nuevo curso con el tradicional sorteo.

El sorteo de los alumnos de primer año, había resultado tan aburrido como siempre, sin embargo ahora les tocaba la hora a los alumnos japoneses.

 _-Como sin duda alguno de vosotros ya sabréis el sorteo de este año no acaba aquí –_ Kurama escuchaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta gracias a sus sentidos como Yukai. Sabía que Hiei y Yusuke, si prestaban también podían escuchar esa voz masculina. – _Hogwarts este año tendrá invitados especiales desde unas tierras muy lejanas. Espero que demostréis nuestra hospitalidad, y los tratéis como a unos buenos amigos. Sin más dilaciones, procedamos al sorteo de nuestros estudiantes transferidos_

En ese momento la professora Mc Gonagall les dio la señal para hacerlos entrar en el salón. El salón era realmente impresionante. Siguiendo a la profesora Mc Gonagall se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los profesores. – _Yusuke Urameshi_ – Llamó la profesora, indicándole con una mano que se acercara _._ Haciendo caso a la señal Yusuke se sentó.

 _\- Así que tu eres un caso único, eh. –_ Escuchó Yusuke una voz dentro de su cabeza. _– Sí, soy yo, el sombrero el que te habla._ _Puedo sentir en ti la humanidad, sin embargo hay algo más que no puedo clasificar._ Al escuchar estas palabras Yusuke se tensó, por miedo a que su coartada pudiera ser destruida cuando apenas acaban de llegar a su nueva misión. _\- Yo solo respondo ante Hogwarts, y ni siquiera el director tiene capacidad para romper el secreto entre un alumno y yo. La privacidad es un bien a protejer, siempre que no suponga un peligro para los demás. Y siento que tú no lo eres. Brilla en ti el valor, aunque muchas veces descuidado. La fidelidad por aquellos que consideras tus amigos, por los cuales darías hasta la vida._ Yusuke se estremeció con esa ultima frase, ese sombrero no sabía hasta que punto tenía razón, por suerte había sido capaz de bloquear todo lo referido al mundo demoniaco. _– Estas cualidades sin duda te harán un estupendo.. "GRIFFINDOR"_

En ese instante una de las cuatro mesas en las cuales los alumnos estaban separados empezó a aplaudir. Yusuke lo tomó como una señal para dirigirse en esa dirección y se sentó en el primer sitio libre que encontró. El siguiente a ser sorteado fue Hiei.

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera el mejor occlumentes es capaz de dejar su mente totalmente en blanco. Sí no puedo entrar, no podré sortearte. –_ Después de unos segundos totalmente cerrado, abrio cautelosamente parte de su mente para que el sombrero pudiera clasificarlo, pero sin darle ninguna información que pudiera ser usada en su contra. En ese momento el sombrero se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto por la sorpresa de no poder la mente a la primera. - _No eres humano. No sé que eres, pero no eres humano. ¿Te importaría decirme qué eres?_ Preguntó con precaución el sombrero. Esta presencia no era como el alumno anterior, era astuto, ambicioso, sin embargo no percibia en él una amenaza para la escuela. – _Ya que has visto que no soy una amenaza para la escuela, me permitirás que no responda a tu pregunta ¿ Verdad?._ Ahora el sombrero si que estaba realmente sorprendido, este chico no sólo había logrado no ser leido por él, si no que incluso se había metido en su mente. No lo podía tener más claro, este chico era un digno heredero de " SLYTHERIN"

La mesa en dirección contraria donde se había sentado Yusuke empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Esta era la señal que necesitaba para saber donde debía dirigirse. Decidió sentarse en la esquina de la mesa, para evitar el contacto con sus compañeros de casa lo máximo posible. Kurama era el último que faltaba para ser llamado, sin embargo, en Hogwarts estaba bajo en nombre Shuichi Minamino.

 _\- Me lo debería haber imaginado, como tus dos amigos, eres un caso único. Puedo sentir la humanidad en ti, sin embargo esta mezclada con algo más. Con alumnos como vosotros este debería ser un año interesante para Hogwarts. Veo que hay un fuerte vinculo entre vosotros tres. Yusuke había sido fácil de sortear. En Hiei la balanza se ha inclinado finalmente para Slythering. Sin embargo tu, puedes ser apto tanto para Gryffindor, Slytherin como para Ravenclaw. El único sitio que puedo descartar es Hufflepuff. Me deberías dejar mirar más allá en tu cabeza._ Kurama no estaba dispuesto a que nadie se metiera en su cabeza, su celebro es de lo más sagrado que tiene pues allí estaba todo su conocimiento, solo Hiei tenía una invitación a él, y por qué sabía que no abusaría de la conexión que dejaba abierta entre ellos. _– Entiendo tu preocupación sobtre tus pensamientos, por eso puedo asegurarte que solo respondo ante la escuela en si, y no a su director. Tu amigo Yusuke ha compartido conmigo gran parte de sus pensamientos, sin embargo Hiei no me ha dejado entrar en absoluto en su cabeza. Puedo ver como tu has colocado barreras en gran parte de tus memorias._ Al oir estas palabras Kurama se relajo ligeramente, sin embargo decidio no ceder, y hacerle saber educadamente al sombrero que debería sortearlo con la cantidad de información de la cual disponía. _Veo hasta que punto valoras la información que deseas mantener para ti, veo que comprendes la importancia del conocimiento a la hora de afrontar los problemas, eso te convierte en un excelente "RAVENCLAW_

Ahora era el turno de una de las mesas que se encontraba entre Yusuke y Hiei para aplaudir. En esa mesa se encontraba la chica del tren de antes, la cual parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de conocer alguien ya en esa mesa, decidió sentarse en el primer sitio libre que había, que estaba algo alejado de esa chica. Una hora de mujeres era lo último que necesitaba a su alrededor ahora. Así que mejor no dar lugar a malentendidos a ninguna.

Tras presenciar el sorteo de estos tres alumnos Dumbledore tenía claro que había algo más en ellos. Nunca el sobrero había tardado tanto tiempo en sortear a los alumnos como con esos tres. No obstante, no dejaban de ser tres alumnos más. Sí, el ministerio había insistido en que Hogwarts debía aceptar estos alumnos japoneses. Al principio se negó aludiendo a razones de seguridad para no aceptarlos. Sin embargo esta solo era una manera de presionar al ministerio de que le dijeran la verdadera razón de la presencia de esos chicos en su escuela. Finalmente descubrió que se trataba de una iniciativa del ministerio de la magia japonés para intentar descongelar las relaciones entre ambos ministerios, que no podían dejar escapar. Dudaba que los japoneses usaran a estos tres chicos como espías, pero si no lo eran, cuales eran las razones para enviarlos en medio de una zona de guerra. Siendo el director, él no tenía mucho tiempo para espiar a los nuevos alumnos. Dudaba que estos representaran ninguna amenaza real para sus planes, sin embargo, lo mejor era que alguien lo hiciera. Al acabar el banquete de bienvenida llamaría a Ron Weasly y a Hermion Granger. Sin embargo, ahora era el momento de recitar su famoso discurso de bienvenida.

 _\- A aquellos cuyo Hogwarts os acoje por primera vez, bienvenidos seais a vuestro nuevo hogar. Los compañeros de casa serán vuesta nueva familia. Aquellos que ya nos conocemos, es un placer volver a veros –_ mirando en la dirección de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly – _como ya sabéis la entrada al bosque no está permitida sin ningún profesor que os acompañe. Este año debemos estar unidos bajo una sola bandera, pues hay una amenaza muy real en nuestro mundo. Voldemort ha vuelto, pero no teneís nada de lo que preocuparos, no existe lugar más seguro donde estar que en Hogwarts. Por último antes de dejaros disfrutar el banquete se me ha pedido que os recuerde que no se puede realizar magia en los pasillos. Buen provecho._

Con estas últimas palabras apareció la comida en las mesas del gran comedor, y todos los alumnos empezaron a cenar con la emoción de un nuevo año en Hogwarts.


	10. Ron & Hermmione

_Sé que llevo mil años sin actualizar, y que podrías pensar que había abandonado la historia pero no. Hay partes que me cuestan mucho de escribir, y este es aún mi primer FanFic. Mi intención es acabarlo, y no tardar tanto en actualizar, aun que no puedo prometer nada, las ideas estan conmigo, pero no siempre es fácil plasmarlas en palabras. Gracias a aquellos que me leen, y sobretodo aquellos que se toman la molestía de comentar, me animais a continuar._

 _PD: Gracias_ Akane Kinomoto por darte cuenta de los errores ortograficos en el texto, ayer acabe subiendo la versión sin repasar, esta es la buena!

 **10\. Ron & Hermione**

Su vida nunca había sido sencilla, ser Harry Potter resultaba más complicado de lo que la mayoría de las personas se podían llegar a imaginar. Resultar el culpable de que tus padres estén muertos, crecer en un hogar donde no eres querido, entrar en un mundo del que desconoces todo pero donde sin embargo lo saben todo de ti, conocer a tu padrino para resultar la causa de su muerte poco tiempo después. La vida nunca había sido justa con Harry Potter. Si le dieran a escoger, él preferiría tener una vida sencilla, ser un don nadie. Sin embargo desde que entró a Hogwarts algo había cambiado había dos puntales imprescindibles en su vida; Ron y Hermione Granger.

No habría podido sobrevivir los últimos cinco años de su vida sin ellos. Para muchos ésta no sería más que una forma de hablar, pero para él eso era una realidad. El primer año, fueron las únicas personas en las que confiaba, que le hacían sentir normal en un mundo donde todo el mundo le trataba de superhéroe, en ese pequeño grupo quizás se podría añadir a Neville Longbottom. En su segundo año, jamás habría podido acabar con el Basilisco, seguramente no sabría a que se enfrentaba y hubiera muerto al mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Durante su tercer año sin sus amigos no le podría haber dado una oportunidad a Sirius para vivir fuera de Azkaban. En su cuarto año no habría podido acabar con vida el maldito torneo que al final culminó con la resurrección de Voldemort. En su quinto año, también debía agradecer a Ginny, Luna y Neville su ayuda en la batalla en el ministerio de magia, junto con Hermione y Ron son la razón por la cual él aún sigue vivo a pesar de la perdida que conllevo esa batalla. Teniendo todo esto en mente Harry Potter daría su vida por cualquiera de los dos sin pensárselo ni un sólo segundo.

Harry se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Hermione esperando a que empezara el banquete de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Antes del banquete, por eso iba el siempre tedioso sorteo de los alumnos de primer año. Cuando este terminó, a diferencia de otros años Dumbledore no se levantó para dar su discurso de bienvenida, si no que McGonagall seguía en pie, con el sombrero a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Harry vio entrar a tres chicos de aspecto oriental en el gran salón. Esos chicos no podían ser de primer año, ya que eran demasiado altos. Incluso el más bajo de todos parecía mayor que un chico de primer año. ¿Entonces quien podían ser esos chicos?

El dato más curioso es que a pesar que antes del sorteo los tres actuaban amistosamente entre ellos, cada uno terminó en una casa diferente, y dos tan diferentes como Gryffindor y. Slytherin ¿Cómo podían ser amigos dos personas tan diferentes?¿ Actuar como si nada al ser separados en estás casas? ¿Quizás al ser de fuera, no entendían la importancia de las casas? . Siguiendo este tren de pensamiento Harry, se cuestionó planteamientos que tendía adheridos en si mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿ Una estúpida rivalidad entre casas tenía que romper amistades? ¿Es el mundo un lugar donde se vive en blanco y negro sin matices?.La hora de dormir llegó, y aún en su cabeza rondaban preguntas de similar naturaleza a las que nacieron durante el sorteo.

Debido a ser un curso pre-NEWT las clases no se separaban entre dos casas como se hace hasta el quinto año. En algunas asignaturas era necesario juntar todas las casas para hacer una clase, mientras en otras había suficiente quórum para poder hacer dos clases.

La primera clase del día era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ésta era una de las clases con los alumnos de todas las casas mezclados ya que con la interferencia del ministerio del año anterior, la mayoría de alumnos fuera del Ejercito de Dumbledore no aprobaron la parte práctica del examen, y ahora no pueden optar a cursar esta asignatura. Sólo dos Hufflepuff se encontraban en esa clase; Susan Bones y Hannah Habbot. Por parte de Slytherin tres alumnos; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Dafne Greengrass. Padma Pattil y Terry Boot por Ravenclow. La casa con más estudiantes en ella era Gryffindor con cinco estudiantes; Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Parvati Pattil. También se encontraban en esta clase los tres estudiantes transferidos desde Japón.

La intriga sobre quien sería el nuevo profesor contra las Artes Oscuras carcomía a Harry, pues todos los profesores de susodicha materia - voluntariamente o no- como en el caso de Remus Lupin, supusieron una amenaza para su integridad física. Al ver a Severus Snape entrar por la puerta de la clase no sabía si alegrarse porqué al fin tendrían otro profesor competente en la materia, o llorar por qué ese profesor le odiaba, y podía convertir su materia favorita en su peor pesadilla. En el transcurso de la clase sí que hubo alguna crítica velada hacía él y sus amigos por su aventura en el ministerio el verano pasado, pero nada excesivo como en años anteriores. Cuando quedaban cinco minutos para el final de la lección Severus volvió a las andadas asignándole una detención con él por no prestar atención, aluyendo que en el mundo real, si no prestas atención, una detención era el menor de tus problemas. El resto del día fue mucho más tranquilo para Harry, el nuevo profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn hacía de pociones una asignatura mucho más comprensible y amigable, sin la presión y la diarrea de insultos sobre uno, hacer una poción resultaba bastante más sencillo. Por otro lado, susodicho profesor parecía demasiado interesado en su fama como "The boy who lived"

Al final del día, sobre las siete de la tarde se dirigió hacía las mazmorras, donde seguía el despacho de Severus Snape a pesar de su cambio de clase. Sin ningún tipo de ganas pico a la puerta de su profesor menos querido. A los pocos segundos una voz le encomendó entrar. Antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos en el despacho de Severus vio la varita del profesor apuntando a su cara, y escuchó ?%93 Legimencis- para su suerte, desde la batalla del departamento de los misterios donde Sirius perdió su vida, Harry decidió buscar libros y practicar constantemente Oclumencia, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder a ningún amigo más por su culpa. Gracias a este entrenamiento, pudo echar rápidamente al profesor de su mente. Antes de comprender lo que acababa de pasar y enfadarse por el intento de intrusión en su mente Snape empezó a hablar.

" Felicidades, Harry. Veo que has completado tu entrenamiento" Con esta simple frase Snape sorprendió tanto a Harry que no pudo ni enfadarse. ¿ Desde cuando ha dejado de ser "Potter" y ha pasado a ser "Harry" para Snape? ¿Y es aprecio lo que detectaba en el tono de voz de su profesor? Con todas las dudas en la cabeza, Harry no sabía que decir, así que decidió quedarse callado.

Aprovechando el silencio, Severus siguió hablando. "Ahora que eres capaz de proteger tu mente de intrusos Harry, hay cosas que debes saber. En esta guerra no solamente hay dos partes, los buenos y los malos. El mundo no se divide en blanco y negro, vivimos en un mar de grises donde las verdades son relativas. Sé que no confías en mi, y no te pido que lo hagas aún, sólo que me escuches. No tengo ningún problema contigo, ni ningún tipo de odio, lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo, pertenece al pasado, un pasado donde todo el mundo cometió errores, yo incluido. De los más importantes, el que me hizo perder la amistad con tu madre. En este castillo, las paredes tienen orejas, así que te seguiré tratando con el mismo desprecio con lo que lo he hecho estos últimos años, y espero que no le digas a nadie-y cuando digo a nadie, eso incluye a Ron y Hermione- ningún cambio en nuestra relación. Mi posición como espía dentro de los rangos de Voldemort depende de ello." En este momento, Harry ya no sabía como reaccionar, qué pensar. Snape y su madre habían sido amigos de pequeños, realmente Snape no le odia, si no que solamente es un acto, un teatro para asegurar su postura con Voldemort. De hecho Snape estaba siendo simpático con el, un concepto que un día antes hubiera sido imposible de asimilar. Antes de articular alguna palabra para demostrar que estaba siguiendo la explicación de su profesor, este decidió continuar. – " No soy el único que hasta ahora no ha sido del todo sincero contigo, Harry. Entre las personas que puedes llamar amigos, o con los que te llevas bien, hay quien no es tan fiel a ti como te podrías imaginar, y que responden a otros intereses y/o personas. No te puedo decir de quien se trata, pues es algo que has de aprender a ver, y actuar en consecuencia."

Este último trozo del discurso de Snape, sacudió a Harry de forma importante, pues entre su grupo había quien le espiaba, o actuaba con intereses diferentes a los que Harry podía tener, dentro de este grupo se encontraban el equipo de Quiddich, y los miembros de ED, en los que confiaría implícitamente.

"Abraza tu lado Slytherin - continuó Severus - y piensa en los años anteriores, que ha pasado, que debería haber pasado y que no paso. Pon a prueba aquellos a tu alrededor, no des tu confianza a cambio de nada, haz que haya que ganársela. Estate atento a tu alrededor. Y recuerda, esta conversación no ha existido. Sabes donde encontrarme en caso de necesidad."

Al darse cuenta que Severus había terminado, Harry le dio las gracias por la conversación que habían tenido, aunque hubiera sido principalmente un monologo por la parte de Snape. Al menos, alguien le contaba algo a iniciativa propia. A pesar de que no le había dicho de quien sospechaba Severus, al menos ahora estaba alerta. Parte de sí, se reconocía a si mismo que seguramente no le hubiese creído si el nombre fuese alguien cercano a él, pues la pequeña tregua que se acababa de abrir era demasiado nueva, y la desconfianza y el rencor ganado al largo de los años, no es fácil de dejar atrás. Sin embargo, Severus le pareció sincero. Parte de él, se dio cuenta, que en ese instante parte del odio que profesaba por su profesor se había disminuido. Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor después de la detención más inesperada en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Una conversación que le daría que pensar para mucho tiempo.


End file.
